


Einstein and the Theory of Candy Consumption

by Lemon (lemon_sprinkles)



Series: Downtown Eastside [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Albert Einstein gets fucked by a Vampire, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kaidan's hair cannot be tamed, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_sprinkles/pseuds/Lemon
Summary: Shepard has never really celebrated Halloween before, but when Kaidan asks if he'd like to be his date for the evening, he can't find it in himself to refuse. Surrounded by ghouls and zombies, Shepard is only really scared of one thing: he still finds Kaidan attractive dressed up as Albert Einstein.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notnowcommander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notnowcommander/gifts).



> My buddy sent me a Halloween prompt where Shepard and Kaidan go to a party together and shag in the back of Kaidan's car. Honestly, who am I to refuse such a prompt?
> 
> This is set in the Downtown Eastside universe. If you haven't read the main fic, just know this: Shepard is a poor kid in a gang, Kaidan is a rich kid with not enough common sense, and both are really dumb because they can't help but get attached.

 Shepard didn’t do Halloween.

 When he was a kid most foster families he’d been tossed between never had the time or money to take him out, leaving Shepard to believe that sweet treats and bright costumes were strictly for rich kids with parents. Every once in a while he’d get a tiny bag of candy from some community outreach program, and on one particular occasion he had his face painted like that of a skeleton. Shepard didn’t remember it happening, but an old Polaroid photo—ripped and stained—that he kept in his wallet told him that, very long ago, he’d had a real Halloween.

 But he hadn’t had one since. He saw no point in it. Why pretend to be someone you weren’t? He grounded himself in reality and shied away from fanciful ideas about being someone different—someone who could escape the toxic muck of the Eastside. Even if he was just dressing up as some cheesy ghost and fucking some random dude at a club on Halloween night, the illusion that he was anyone but John Shepard wasn’t something he _wanted_ to afford himself.

  Illusions were for the weak and the afraid—for people who couldn’t accept just how plain Jane or unpopular they really were.

 But then Kaidan asked.

 Only a week into their newly defined ‘relationship’ (a term that still made Shepard feel a bizarre mix of weak in the knees and sick to his stomach), Kaidan asked him if he wanted to go to a Halloween party he’d been invited to. At first reluctant, Shepard avoided any commitment by commenting on the assortment of polka dot socks Kaidan had in his drawers, before Kaidan said two things:

_‘I think it would be nice to go, you know… as a couple. It’ll be fun.’_

 And,

_‘There’ll be free drinks.’_

 Shepard couldn’t refuse after that.

XX

 “I thought I said you had to wear a costume.”

 Kaidan was talking to Shepard like he wasn’t standing in the doorway of his apartment dressed up as a mad scientist. His hair was a wild mess, sprayed with some cheap temporary hair dye to make it look ash grey rather than jet black. He had a fake mustache on that took up half of his face, and a sweater that was far too baggy for a man with his physique.

 “I did,” Shepard said. He pulled a pair of plastic vampire teeth from his jacket pocket and shoved it into his mouth, flashing Kaidan his best snarl.

 He had gone to the costume shop with Jack earlier in the day, elbowing his way through the crowds of last minute shoppers in search of something that would require the least amount of effort. Jack kept suggesting he dress up as Wonder Woman or a Charlese Angel, and even tried to get a wig on him, when he ducked from her grasp and snatched a pair of vampire teeth, booking it to the check-out with his dignity mostly in-tact. 

 “Real original,” Kaidan said with an eye-roll. Shepard caught the smallest of smiles beneath his mustache, however.

 “What are you supposed to be?” he asked, taking the case of beer Kaidan passed to him.

 “Isn’t it obvious? E equals M C squared? I invented the general theory of relativity?” Kaidan prattled on as he stepped out of the door. Locking up, he turned to Shepard. “World famous physicist?”

 Shepard’s lack of recognition must have shown on his face, because Kaidan quickly lost his smile and looked just as awkward as Shepard felt.

_You’re dating an uneducated drug runner, K. Get used to it, or—_

“I’m Albert Einstein!” he cried out, throwing his hands out to show off the rest of his costume.

 Shepard nodded, recognizing the name but nothing else. “Oh yeah, that uh… that dude with the big brain. It’s fitting for you.”

 Kaidan smiled despite it all and pulled Shepard in for an awkward fake-mustache kiss.

 “I’ll tell you all about him on the drive over,” he said when they parted.

 Shepard was trying to find the enthusiasm, but the combination of kissing Old Man Kaidan and the heavy sense of dread he had whenever presented with the fact he had to socialize with Kaidan’s friends, left Shepard feeling unpleasantly unsteady.

 And he wasn’t even drunk yet.

XX

 Whoever was hosting the party was loaded.

 The house was a mansion in every sense of the term, with a lawn the size of Afterlife in the front, and a massive brick house resting atop the hill in all of its rich, exploitative glory. Large bay windows were covered with white plastic that had skeletons and ghosts drawn on them, which would have given the decorations a slightly cartoony-feel were it not for the lawn. The green grass was covered in tombstones and fake zombies, their guts hanging out as their animatronics made them withered on the ground, while fog machines pumped smoke through the tombstones, glowing eyes and burning jack-o-lanterns penetrating through the thick plumes.

 Music was blasting from the speakers inside, and the chatter of people both inside and outside seemed to drown out the sounds of the city.

 All Shepard could think about was how someone in the Eastside would pay for information on a house like this.

 He then quickly remembered he wasn’t a thief. Not when it came to Kaidan’s friends.

 “Who owns this place?” Shepard asked as they stood out on the sidewalk.

 “Friend of mine named Steve Cortez. His husband inherited this place when his father died a couple years back.”

 Shepard already felt out of place. Everyone was dressed up in elaborate and clever costumes, not a seam or a hair out of place as they hurried up to the house with childlike excitement. And here he was, a pair of fake teeth and his usual beat up clothes, a smoke dangling from his lips, no clue what was expected of him.

 All the house parties he’d been to he’d had a clear goal—get drunk and get laid. But this one… this one didn’t have a clear mission statement.

 Shepard looked over at Kaidan, watching him as he admired one of the robotic zombies crawl in and out of his grave, a big grin on Kaidan’s face.

 Maybe his mission didn’t have to be _so_ different.

 Wrapping his arm around Kaidan’s waist, he butted out his cigarette on the clean sidewalk and led Kaidan through the cemetery to the front of the house, pretending to be more confident than he felt. Kaidan wrapped his arm over Shepard’s shoulder and matched his pace, humming along to the music coming from the house.

 “You okay with this?” Kaidan asked as they neared the door.

_Not really._

 “I’m fine. Free booze, free entertainment, and…” He squeezed Kaidan’s ass, “an old man with a tight ass for a date. Can’t complain.”

 Kaidan laughed and nudged Shepard with his hip. “You mean a _brilliant_ old man with a tight ass.”

 “Sorry, sorry, my bad.”

 If Shepard thought the outside of the house was impressive, he should have held his opinion for after he’d seen the inside. The entire entrance way was decorated from head to toe, the lights dark purple and green with jack-o-lanterns adding an orange glow. Cobwebs hung from the high ceilings and the grand staircase, while rubber bats bounced away above. Coffins lined the walls, skeletons both cartoony and realistic hanging out of them.

 Further into the house the decorations continued, strobe lights flashing on the dancefloor as music pulsed away, driving the party guests into a frenzy as they bounced around to the beats of the professional DJ. Shepard watched the dancing from a distance before Kaidan pulled him away and further into the house. They passed open doorway after open doorway, each room elaborately decorated with different themes: witches, ghouls, abandoned hospital—even an alien abduction scene.

 But the kitchen was blessedly normal, save for a punchbowl with floating plastic eyeballs inside. Kaidan seemed to sigh with relief as they walked in, people mingling casually as they sipped their beers and snacked on chips. It was then that Shepard noted that not everyone was wearing fancy costumes—some were even dressed normally, save for a pumpkin themed tie or orange knee high socks on one of the girls.

 “They always go all out,” Kaidan said, and Shepard detected a hint of exhaustion in his voice.

 “Migraine?” he asked immediately. Hovering over Kaidan’s shoulder, he followed him to the fridge, passing over the case of beer to add to the collection.

 “Nah, just… lights are kind of intense out there,” Kaidan mumbled as he rummaged through the beer, collecting two bottles of some draft Shepard had neither seen nor tried before.

 Accepting the drink he followed Kaidan to the Witch themed room, avoiding eye contact with the other guests even when Kaidan stopped to say hello to a few. Kaidan didn’t introduce him and Shepard was grateful for that, disliking the idea of being paraded around like he was something to be shown off—like he was some novelty like the skeletons in the coffins.

 Shepard had almost finished his beer by the time they made it to the other part of the house, and the nerves hadn’t yet left. He couldn’t shake the feeling of ‘I Don’t Belong Here’, but hid it with a scowl—a scowl that had Kaidan’s grey eyebrows furrowing.

 “You sure you’re alright?” Kaidan asked. Leading Shepard into a corner and away from a gaggle of ladies dressed up as super heroes, he kept a safe distance—like he wasn’t sure if Shepard would appreciate everyone knowing they were a couple.

 Shepard wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

 “I’m fine,” Shepard said, leaning casually against the wall. His teeth were starting to hurt, and as he took another drink from his beer, he mournfully realized he’d run out already.

 “You sure? I mean, I know it’s not your style, but maybe—“

 “Kaidan,” Shepard interrupted. Locking eyes with him, he dragged Kaidan closer by the loops on his trousers, deciding that he’d rather everyone know they were a couple. “I’m fine. Really—I am. I’m just… getting a feel for the place.”

 “It’s a lot to take in,” Kaidan said, fitting against Shepard’s hips like he was made to be there. The light was dim enough that Shepard lost some of the old man makeup effect, and Kaidan looked almost sexy.

 Almost.

 “I usually skip this party because it’s just so… over-the-top, you know?” Kaidan continued.

 “Then why did you come?” Shepard asked, eying Kaidan’s drink.

 “I told Steve I would—he’s been asking for years, and I figured if I had a date…”

 He passed Shepard the last of his beer, smiling when Shepard took it without hesitation.

 The party wasn’t going to entertain Shepard unless he let it, and Kaidan invited him for a reason. He thought Shepard would be a fun date—someone who would make all the bright lights and loud noises worth it. Shepard wasn’t going to let Kaidan down. He needed to prove to him that he was worth more than a quick fuck, and if that meant pretending to be one of the ghosts and ghouls for the evening…

  _Look at you, Shepard. You’re conforming for the sake of your boyfriend._

 “How about we get a few shots in us and go and take the dancefloor by storm, eh?” Shepard asked over the rim of the beer bottle, eyebrows waggling.

 “That’s going to be incredibly embarrassing for both of us,” Kaidan said. He didn’t look at all turned off by the idea, however.

XX

 Shepard was drunk enough that the third remix of the Monster Mash he was wiggling along to had started to sound good. Not drunk enough, however, that he could just get over Kaidan’s mustache.

 “It tickles,” Shepard said into Kaidan’s ear. He swore he could hear Kaidan giggling over the music.

 “Want me to take it off?” Kaidan asked.

 His arms were wrapped around Shepard’s waist, hands hot against his back as they skirted up to touch his skin, before dropping back down to rest a respectable place. Chest to chest and hip to hip, they swayed to the music together, neither very good at keeping the beat but neither caring very much, either. Kaidan was warm and hard in all the right places, and Shepard would stuff his face against his neck to breathe in his cologne, nipping with his vampire teeth now and again.

 They’d mingled and danced all night, Shepard finally relaxing as soon as he reached the pleasant ‘buzzed’ stage. He amused himself with sampling the finer drinks and eating the expensive food while Kaidan prattled on about academics and STEM things—whatever _that_ meant. Shepard was more than willing to hang back and be Kaidan’s arm candy, face stuffed with cupcakes he’d found in the kitchen ruining his broody bad boy image completely.

 He honestly didn’t care. Not tonight—not with Kaidan.

 “Wouldn’t mind,” Shepard said, biting Kaidan’s neck.

 Kaidan’s moan rumbled through the music and went straight to Shepard’s groin.

 Raising his head he could see Kaidan had removed his fake mustache through the strobing lights and flickering shadows, his beautiful cupid bow’s lips visible and just begging to be kissed. Surging forward Shepard caught him in a kiss, one Kaidan returned with equal fervor. The fact that Shepard still found Kaidan so fucking hot while dressed up as an old German man should have disturbed Shepard.

 It didn’t.

 Shepard was surprised Kaidan didn’t pull away immediately, but rather kept the kiss going, their movements slowing down in the middle of the dancefloor so they could concentrate on their embrace and not their astounding lack of rhythm. He figured Kaidan would be too well-to-do—that he’d shy away in front of those who knew him.

 A small part of Shepard thought maybe Kaidan would be too ashamed to show just how close he really was with the poor kid from the streets. But he wasn’t. Instead of keeping his distance he pulled in Shepard even closer, grinning into their kiss as they fumbled their way through the crowd, a husky laugh busting forth as they bumped into a wall.

  _God, he’s so fucking hot._

  They found their way into a corner near the dancefloor, hidden away in their own little world. Kaidan groped Shepard’s ass shamelessly while Shepard attempted to tame Kaidan’s hair by running his fingers through the tangled mess. Failing to make it any less weird, Shepard just cupped Kaidan’s cheek and rested his other hand on his neck instead, feeling his pulse beating hard and fast under his touch.

 “Hey,” Kaidan mumbled, noses rubbing as they took a breather.

 “Hey,” Shepard said, admiring Kaidan through the low light. He was close enough that he could block out the crazy hair and the baggy sweater from view, so that all he could see were Kaidan’s big brown eyes and impossibly thick lashes.

 “You’ve got eyes like a cow,” Shepard found himself saying.

 Kaidan laughed, the corners of his ‘cow eyes’ crinkling.

 Shepard kissed him again, ignoring the tight pinching feeling in his chest he got whenever Kaidan smiled at him.

 Kaidan gripped Shepard’s back and held on to his shirt tightly, bunching up the fabric as he slipped his leg between Shepard’s, rubbing his cock briefly before pulling back—as if to ask if it was okay.

 Shepard ground his hips forward. Hell yes it was okay.

 But before Shepard could hump Kaidan into the wall Kaidan was pushing him away slightly, smiling tightly in the gloom of the house party.

 “Are you okay?” Shepard asked, fearing he’d overstepped Kaidan’s boundaries. Kaidan was an elegant guy—a respectable guy. Making out and dry humping at a party wasn’t on his lists of shit he probably liked doing, and yet here Shepard was, pushing Kaidan against a wall and slipping his hands up the front of his sweater.

 “Look, I’m sorry—“ he began.

“You wanna get out of here and fuck in the back of my car?”

For a second Shepard thought he was hearing things, or maybe it was part of the music. But then he saw the familiar glint in Kaidan’s eyes and felt his hand palm the front of his jeans, and Shepard knew that the car fucking proposition was all _his_ to take.

 Grabbing Kaidan’s wrist, he pulled him out from the corner and through the crowds of people to the exit. Practically slamming his way through the front door, Shepard hopped down the steps of the entrance with Kaidan’s hand still in his own, grinning despite himself. He could hear Kaidan chuckling as he followed, and Shepard swung around to catch him in another kiss, unable to stop himself.

 Kaidan moaned softly.

 So did one of the animatronic zombies.

 The ended up laughing all the way to the car.

 Kaidan had parked a few blocks away next to a public garden, and by the time they’d left the party many of the surrounding vehicles had long since gone, leaving Kaidan and Shepard with relative privacy—if they squinted and pretended they weren’t in the middle of the richest neighborhood in the greater Vancouver area.

 “Anyone ever tell you that you’re kind of cool?” Shepard asked, draping himself across Kaidan’s back as he unlocked the car. Wrapping his arms around his waist, Shepard cupped his erection through the ironed fabric, rubbing and squeezing at leisure.

 “N-Not often, nah,” Kaidan said, his hips rocking forward to get more friction. Opening the door to the car, Kaidan turned around in Shepard’s arms and looked at him. “I mean, I am dressed as Albert Einstein.”

 Then Kaidan slipped into the backseat, disappearing from view and leaving Shepard with the realization that he—a vampire—was about to fuck Albert Einstein in the back of a BMW.

 Tossing his teeth on to the pavement, Shepard followed Kaidan into the back, finding Kaidan was sitting in the furthest seat, back to the door and legs slightly part as he waited for Shepard to right himself. Scooting in closer, he shut the door with a resounding thud, the car going dark save for the shine from the streetlamps outside.

 Shepard had fucked in the back of a car before—multiple times, in fact. Most of them were pleasant, some less so, but no matter what there was always that awkward period where two grown men had to figure out how to _fit_ together in the cramped space. Kaidan’s enthusiasm—although appreciated and needed—caused Shepard to almost get a fist to the head, and as they moved around trying to both fit on the chairs and not kick their way through a window, Shepard couldn’t help but laugh as Kaidan’s moans of pleasure turned into grunts of frustrations.

 “Something funny?” Kaidan asked. He was lying beneath Shepard, sweater discarded to reveal a t-shirt with a pumpkin on it. Shepard was cupping the back of Kaidan’s head, fingers curled in thick, crunch frizzy hair, protecting Kaidan from braining himself on the armrest built into the door—something Shepard knew he’d do.

 Shepard shifted, fitting his hips in between Kaidan’s awkwardly spread legs, shrugging as he did so.

 “You’ve never done this before, have you?” he asked, kissing the dimple on his chin before licking a stripe along his jaw to the corner.

 Kaidan shuddered. “Is it that obvious?”

 “A little.” Shepard kissed the corner of his mouth. “Just let me take control, hm?”

 Kaidan kissed him then—deep and passionate. Tongues rubbing and teeth nipping, they started to grind together in the backseat, Kaidan’s heavy moans mixing with the squeak of the leather seats as they ground harder and faster.

 Slipping his hand in between them, Shepard flicked Kaidan’s belt open and popped the top button of his slacks before slipping his hand in, past his boxers and down to his member. Kaidan was already hard and pulsing in Shepard’s hand, pre-cum making the tip sticky and slick. Shepard squeezed and stroked him, still kissing Kaidan, his own cock jumping in the tight confines of his jeans as he pleasured Kaidan the way he knew he liked to be touched.

 Breaking from the kiss, Shepard sat up best he could and scooted back. Grabbing the waist of Kaidan’s trousers he tugged them down along with his underwear, fully freeing his cock and balls, and giving Shepard ample access to his favourite part of Kaidan.

 “God, I love your ass,” Shepard said, rubbing the side of his hand down along Kaidan’s crack quickly.

 Kaidan let out a breathy moan mixed in with a chuckle. “Y-Yeah, I can tell.”

 Pushing Kaidan’s shirt up, Shepard kissed along his stomach and up, Kaidan pulling his shirt the rest of the way to expose his chest. It was cold in the car before, but the heat from both of them had started to fog up the windows, and Kaidan showed no hesitation in half-undressing inside the car. Continuing his trail of kisses, Shepard stopped at one of his nipples and kissed and sucked on it while stroking his cock, rubbing the underside of the head, collecting more pre-cum.

 Kaidan was a panting, wanton mess already, and it only served to drive Shepard on further. He was making Kaidan feel this way— _he_ was making Kaidan pant and moan and wither in the backseat of his car, legs spread, cock and ass exposed, chest hair matted with sweat. He was undoing Kaidan, and goddamn did it ever feel good.

 Lifting his head from his one nipple Shepard kissed across to the other, giving it the same treatment. As he did this he raised his hand from Kaidan’s cock up to his lips, Kaidan eagerly taking Shepard’s fingers into his mouth, coating his pointer and middle with spit.

 Shepard couldn’t resist anymore and lifted his head to kiss Kaidan, biting his bottom lip hard as he did so. With his now spit-coated fingers he dropped his hand between Kaidan’s legs and found his hole with only minor fumbling. Rubbing it and circling it, he kept the pressure up while Kaidan stroked his back and gripped his ass, holding on to him like if he didn’t—if he let go for just a second—he’d sink down like an anchor without a ship.

 “S-Stop teasing,” Kaidan panted out in between embraces.

 Shepard did as ordered and slid his finger inside of Kaidan, wiggling it slightly once he was up to his second knuckle. Kaidan grabbed Shepard’s face and kissed him hard, body rocking down on Shepard’s finger, his cock rubbing against the underside of Shepard’s wrist.

 Sucking on Kaidan’s tongue, Shepard changed the angle of his finger and found his prostate, rubbing the spot with fervor as Kaidan bucked into his embrace, kicking the door in the process.

 “How you doing?” Shepard asked, nuzzling Kaidan’s cheek as he continued to stroke his prostate.

 “F-fantastic,” Kaidan mumbled. Shepard couldn’t really see him in the gloom of the car, but he could feel the smile against his cheek, and he could definitely feel the press of his aching member against his wrist.

 Sitting up slightly, Shepard scooted back on the seat and, still fingering Kaidan, undid his belt with his free hand and pulled out his cock and balls. Hissing as the air caressed his sensitive skin, Shepard stroked himself a few times, warming his hand up as he kept fucking Kaidan with his fingers.

 “G-Get up here,” Kaidan said, tongue slipping out to run across his bottom lip.

 Shepard didn’t need to be told twice—particularly not from a guy with his dick and balls hanging out, legs spread, and shirt pushed up to expose his entire torso and chest. Slipping his fingers out, Shepard stayed hunched as he crawled over Kaidan’s body, stopping when his knees were over Kaidan’s chest.

 He had to stay stooped, the back of his head touching the ceiling of the car, but when Kaidan suckled the tip of his cock into his impossibly hot mouth, Shepard almost caved in the back of his skull, head jerking upward from the simple sensation.

 “Jesus, K,” Shepard panted out, hips jerking forward as Kaidan took more and more of him in with each swipe. Gripping the backseat headrest and the door handle, Shepard closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip in between his teeth, toes curling inside his boots as Kaidan sucked him off.

 For a while the only noise was the creaking of the leather and the wet sound of Kaidan’s mouth around Shepard’s aching dick. Shepard could feel movement behind him and knew Kaidan had resumed what Shepard had started—hand flying fast as he jerked himself while he lavished Shepard with attention.

 Pulling off with a slick pop, Shepard opened his eyes to see Kaidan looking up at him, his cheeks pink and eyes bright beneath the yellow streetlamps. His lips were parted in a gentle ‘o’, and save for the fact that his eyebrows were grey and his hair was still incredibly frizzy, Shepard would have said he was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen.

 Well, maybe he _was_ the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Maybe Shepard was just a freak and into old dudes. Or maybe he was just so far gone that no matter what Kaidan looked like, Shepard would always find him sexy as fuck.

 He didn’t bother thinking about it too much. Not the place or the time to have such a crisis— _definitely_ not the time or the place. Instead he watched as Kaidan returned to his ministrations, kissing along Shepard’s cock and down to his balls, repeating the motion again and again until Shepard thought he was going to go mad with lust.

 But he got control of himself at the last second, pulling his cock out from Kaidan’s hungry mouth with difficulty. Sitting back at the other end of the backseat, Shepard pulled Kaidan into a sitting position with the handy use of his pumpkin shirt. Hooking Kaidan’s legs over his hips and dropping his own leg down to the floor, Shepard lined their dicks up and began jerking himself off, Kaidan doing the same to himself as they breathed in each other.

 Locking eyes with Kaidan, Shepard kept stroking, his free hand going to grip the back of Kaidan’s head, pulling him in even closer. Resting their foreheads together they jerked their cocks in tandem, their knuckles brushing and the tips occasionally touching, pre-cum mixing. Soon Kaidan was practically on Shepard’s lap, curled over him in the tight confines of the car, his free hand gripping the hem of Shepard’s shirt so hard Shepard thought he was going to rip it.

 Nothing was said—nothing needed to be said. Both knew the other was close and so they rode the rest of the trip together in comfortable silence save for Kaidan’s moans and Shepard’s heavy breathing. Kissing and nuzzling Kaidan’s throat, Shepard breathed in his scent—musk mixed with sweat and cologne.

 It wasn’t until Shepard had snuck his finger back around to Kaidan’s entrance that the dam broke. Kaidan came with a loud cry, his hand flying over his cock while his free one grabbed the back of Shepard’s neck, holding him in place. That was all it took for Shepard to release, too. Gripping his cock he tugged until he spilled, cum splashing across his hand and Kaidan’s stomach and groin.

 Relaxing almost immediately, Shepard slumped back against the window, grinning up at Kaidan as he hovered above. Shepard couldn’t really see Kaidan’s face through the shadows, but then he moved into the light with a serious expression on his face.

 Shepard watched with some confusion as Kaidan reached out with his clean hand and… pressed it against the foggy window.

 “Titanic?” Shepard asked.

 “Yeah.”

 Shepard pulled Kaidan in for a hug, Kaidan slumping against him in the backseat.

“How was that for your first car fuck?” Shepard asked after a time. Running his hand through Kaidan’s hair, he managed to tame it down enough so it wasn’t suffocating him.

 “Amazing,” Kaidan said, voice groggy with sleep and booze.

 Shepard smiled and kissed his temple. “Good.”

 “And how was your first Halloween?” Kaidan asked. He moved slightly, nose pressed against Shepard’s cheekbone.

 “Amazing.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Biotictrash for the beta work! And thank you for reading. Happy Halloween~


End file.
